Parce que je suis désarmé
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Avant il y avait "nous", puis il y a eu "vous", et aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que "toi". Parce que plus rien ne compte plus que ton bonheur. PoV Kanba. OS.


**Cet os est écrit pour la dix-huitième nuit du FoF, rédigé en une heure sur le thème "Toi". Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

**Disclaimer** : Kunihiko Ikuhara et Takayo Ikami. (Enfin j'crois.)

**Note** : Hééé, j'suis la première à poster sur ce fandom (en français), quel honneur ! (Bon d'accord, avec une fic très courte écrite de 2h du mat à 3h, mais pourquoi pas ?) Sérieux, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Bonne lecture à ceux qui passeraient par ici par le plus grand des hasard. Mawaru c'est trop la classe.

* * *

><p>Avant il y avait « nous ».<p>

Une famille unie. Un père, une mère, une fille, deux frères.

Des jours heureux. Des habitudes. Des jeux. Des rires. Des disputes parfois. Mais toujours un sourire derrière une parole, un espoir derrière un mot.

Puis il y a eu « eux ».

Des parents qui ont peur. Des enfants qui ne comprennent pas. Des cris, des angoisses et des pleurs. Une disparition, une abandon, une maladie.

Après il y a eu « vous ».

Après tout ça, et sans eux. Vous, seuls, faibles. Qui aviez besoin d'être protégés.

Il fallait que je travaille. Que je rapporte de quoi vous nourrir. Parce que vous en aviez besoin. Vous en avez toujours besoin. Parce que tu es malade et parce que Shoma est seul. Parce que tu veux te battre, parce que tu fais ta forte tête, et parce que lui garde le sourire et cache son inquiétude.

J'ai toujours eu les yeux rivés sur vous, toujours cette impression de devoir vous garder de l'extérieur et du monde. Sans doute trop étouffant. Peut-être que je ne devais pas en faire autant. Mais il me faut un but.

Et ce « vous » qui aurait pu être détruit.

Cette partie de moi qui a failli mourir en même temps que toi.

Ai-je déjà eu plus peur ?

Ai-je déjà été aussi détruit ?

Une crainte si grande de perdre ce « vous » que j'en avais pleuré. Une angoisse si terrible que j'avais frappé le dernier être qu'il me restait. Quelques hurlement, plus que de la douleur.

Et puis tu es revenue.

Rescapée de la maladie. Rétablie. Une renaissance, un miracle, une résurrection.

Tu n'es pas revenue seule. Avec toi, cette autre fille – pas tout à fait comme toi, pas tout à fait différente – mais cette fille qui tenait ta vie entre ses mains. Et j'ai compris.

Que désormais, il n'y avait plus que toi.

Que les autres pouvaient aller au diable, que je ne vivrais plus que pour un seul objectif : me battre pour ta survie. Tant pis si pour cela je devais y laisser la santé, l'amour de mon frère ou même ma vie. Tant pis si pour cela je devais accomplir des actes infâmes auxquels je n'aurais jamais songer jusqu'alors. Tant pis si je devais profiter des autres, et tant pis si je devais leur faire du mal.

Même si je dois commettre un crime, je me battrai.

Même si je dois y laisser ma peau, je me battrai.

Même si je dois faire tout ce que je hais, je me battrai.

Dorénavant rien n'est plus important que ta vie.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je voudrais que tu prennes la mienne.

Tu ne peux pas me laisser.

Tu ne peux pas partir.

Himari, prends ma vie et résiste.

Prends mon cœur, mon âme s'il le faut, mais n'abandonne pas.

Ne lâche pas ma main qui te tiens et s'efforce de te faire revenir. Ne laisse pas tomber ce chapeau qui t'a si longtemps maintenue avec nous. Ne pars pas comme « eux », comme tous les autres, ne me laisse pas seul et sans attache, sans dessein, sans explication. Laisse-moi encore une chance de faire mes preuves. Laisse-moi te montrer jusqu'où je peux aller pour que tu sois heureuse. Laisse-moi te voir sourire encore.

Que va-t-on devenir si tu n'es plus là ?

Moi ? Shoma ? Que va-t-il rester de nous sans toi ?

Tu lâches ma main dans un dernier soupir. Une note continue résonne dans la salle. Les médecins sont sortis. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Plus d'espoir, aucun. Je hais le destin.

Que reste-t-il désormais ?

Plus de « nous ». Plus de « lui ». Plus de « toi ». Même plus de « moi ».

Il ne reste que du vide. Ça aurait dû être moi. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti à ta place ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne peut pas être moi ?

Quelques pas dans le couloir.

« En effet, ça ne peut pas être toi. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Je ne pense plus rien. Adieu tout ça.

_Je veux seulement qu'Himari revienne... Encore une fois._

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai écris cet OS à la suite de l'épisode 12. J'veux pas qu'Himari meure. HIMARI ;_;. Aheum bref. Merci pour votre lecture, une review fait toujours plaisir... Euh, ouais :D.<strong>


End file.
